1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method therefor and, more specifically, to a projector provided with a recording medium reproduction unit, and a control method for such a projector.
2. Related Art
A previous projector includes the one proposed in Patent Document 1 (JP-2005-99617; refer to paragraph 0019 and FIG. 1), for example, i.e., “A DVD reproduction section 3 is formed with an insertion port 3a to allow attachment of, through insertion, a recording medium D being a DVD and reproduction/recording from/to the DVD . . . . An image reproduced by the DVD reproduction section 3 is directed from a projection lens section 2b for projection onto a screen or others”.
Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2007-171885; refer to Abstract) also proposes a previous projector, for example, i.e., “The open/close state of a shutter 5 is forwarded to a control section 11 as an ON/OFF-state signal for a mechanical switch 21, and when detecting that the shutter 5 is closed, the control section 11 turns off a lamp 6 so that a cool-down operation is started. When the cool-down operation is ended, an electronic switch 22 is turned off so that a supply from an AC power supply 8 is stopped”.
A previous information reproduction device includes the one proposed in Patent Document 3 (JP-A-2002-25235; refer to claim 1), for example, i.e., “when a reproduction operation is interrupted, a reproduction position at the time of interruption is acquired, and based on thus acquired information, address information needed for a special reproduction operation during the next reproduction is acquired. Thus acquired address information is stored in a nonvolatile memory, and when a command comes for reproduction of the same optical disk, the special reproduction operation is executed based on the address information stored in the nonvolatile memory. After such a special reproduction operation, any normal reproduction is performed, i.e., a reproduction resume method in a previous information reproduction device”.
In such previous projectors provided with a recording medium reproduction unit reproducing any information recorded on a recording medium such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), for example, an operation key (button) has been used for an operation related to reproduction by the recording medium reproduction unit. When there is no need for video projection, a lens cover is used to close the front of a projection lens for the purpose of protecting the projection lens from dust and damage.
The problem with such a projector is that when reproduction of a recording medium is interrupted (including when paused and stopped, and including due to power off) and no video projection is performed, there needs to go through two operations separately, i.e., an operation related to interruption of reproduction by the recording medium reproduction unit, and an operation of closing the projection lens by the lens cover. For resuming reproduction of the recording medium for video projection, there also needs to go through two operations separately, i.e., an operation of opening the lens cover, and an operation related to reproduction by the recording medium reproduction unit. As such, the complexity of operations has been a problem.
Moreover, when no video projection is performed, in addition to the operations described above, a lamp being a light source for video lights to be projected has to be tuned off, and for resuming video projection, in addition to the operations described above, the lamp has to be turned on, thereby resulting in a problem of the complexity of operations.